


mount silver

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Mount Silver, Not Beta Read, its basically just the same mt. silver shit, kinda practiceeee, no proofreading because im lazy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You hear your name being called from a distance by something familiar.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 14
Collections: anonymous





	mount silver

You hear your name being called from a distance by something familiar.

  
Or so you thought, as it was only the cold winds blowing hushed whispers around you. It nips at your bare skin but you can't feel. You are frozen in place as the diamond snow fall from the sky and onto your cap.

Your breaths come out in white mists and your lips quiver. Your throat is parched like you haven't drank water in years. 

But you stay still. 

You see in monochrome. The world is drained of color and returns to the blank canvas it once was. 

Even your favorite red cap and vest fade away into dull greys that blend in with the color of the sky.

It's getting a bit lonely. Theres nothing but the music of howling blizzard in your ears.

You feel a small tug on your pants. You look down and see your little yellow partner looking up to you and pointing behind. You look and see a person clad in a coat and an Eevee on his shoulder. His usually styled hair goes unruly when it sways wildly with the strong pressure of wind.

The end of your lips twitch into a small smile. For once, you feel warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in like 15 minutes lol let me be


End file.
